Debajo de la Profundidad
by CerezoShinigami
Summary: Una nueva perspectiva. Un nuevo sentimiento. Una nueva razón para dar lo mejor de sí. Tenía tanto que dar de corazón, y él era todo lo que indirecta y desesperadamente había estado esperando, pero… ¿Qué era ese algo que no la dejaba dar todo a lo que estaba dispuesta? Después de todo tenía que conocerse a sí misma, pero sobre todo a… él.
1. Chapter 1

No… Esta vez no sería la sobra de la cual todos pasan sobre ella, no sería el motivo de distracción para sus camaradas, no sería la que al final de todo lo único que sabe hacer es llorar, no… no más.

-No, nunca más - entre el estruendoso ruido de las batallas que se daban a su alrededor, escuchaba una voz que la llamaba, apenas y era audible para el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida, la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo era demasiado profunda, ni ella misma sabia de donde diablos había sacado fuerzas para apenas poder detener el sangrado – maldición – chasqueo la lengua al momento de apoyar su brazo derecho contra el rocoso suelo en un vago intento de levantarse – carajo, está resultando más difícil de lo que creí – temía que su herida volviese a sangrar. Con esfuerzo sobre humano se impulsó hacia adelante y por consecuencia, ponerse de pie, tambaleándose un poco pudo estabilizar su equilibrio.

– Sakura – aquella voz la llamaba nuevamente, pero seguía sonando tan lejana, casi irreal, tanto que empezaba a creer que era producto de su imaginación y todo por el desgraciado que inconscientemente le había dado con una gran piedra en la cabeza y ella como una tonta no había visto venir el ataque por parte de un camarada.

–Sakura… chan – sonrió levemente al fin poder reconocer de quien provenía esa voz. Esa voz con ese toque exagerado de preocupación y sorpresa, esa voz que siempre lograba darle ánimos para seguir, esa voz que siempre lograba penetrar en su ser y hacerla sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Busco con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con unos ojos tan azules como el mar que en ese momento la miraban con fija preocupación. Volvió a sonreír, ese baka siempre se preocupaba por todo, por todos, menos por él.

Le sonrió a modo de que dejase de preocuparse y se concentrara en la batalla. Ese idiota tenía el corazón del tamaño del mundo, siempre dando lo mejor de sí, siempre haciendo esfuerzos mortales y todo para poder proteger a sus camaradas y amigos. Sin embargo a causa de ello siempre dejaba su bien estar al último, y ella era la que terminaba cuidando de él, cuidando de aquella sonrisa que la llenaba de una agradable calidez, cuidando de esa mirada tierna e inocente que poseía, porque ahora, para ella todo eso era importante, Sakura Haruno era la encargada de que eso jamás cambiara, no lo permitiría, no ahora que por fin había podido aclarar sus sentimientos y mira de otra manera a aquel chico.

–No te preocupes – hablo ella sin voz, moviendo los labios claramente para que el en la lejanía en la que se encontraba, lograra entender.

El joven, en la distancia miraba el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirrosa, y no era bueno (y el de él no era el mejor), se alarmo demasiado cuando la vio tendida en el suelo y como se para con extrema dificultad, pero aquella sonrisa que le dedico logró tranquilizarlo, solo un poco, en ella le decía que confiara en que ella iba a estar bien y no se preocupara tanto. Así que no muy convencido regreso a la batalla que antes estaba librando – ¨Sakura-chan… cuídate¨ – fue su último pensamiento antes de despegar su mirada de aquellos jades.

Del otro lado, una pelirrosa había tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder recobrar energías, así que echó un vistazo general del campo de batalla, había muchos ninjas heridos, algunos solo tenían raspones, otros estaban bastante críticos.

–Kuchiyose no Jutsu – al instante apareció ante ella su fiel compañera.

–Sakura-chan tu… – la babosa se encontraba sorprendida ya que lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue a una ojijade muy cansada y algo moribunda, tanto que ella de había esfumado en un puf a causa de la falta de chakra .

–No hay tiempo para preguntas, Katsuyu necesito de tu ayuda, dispérsate y colócate en todos y cada uno de los heridos, así sea un raspón hazlo – hablaba decidida mientras se concentraba para reunir más chakra.

–Pero tu herida es profunda, además…–

–No hay de qué preocuparse, además ira cerrando conforme concentre mi chakra… confía en mi – le interrumpió con mirada decidida mientras hacia una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

–Hai – asintió levemente mientras se dispersaba en pequeñas babosas por todo el lugar – ¨Tsunade-sama, ojala estuviera viendo esto, Sakura-chan tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble, estoy segura de que estarías orgullosa de tan excelente alumna¨ – pensaba mientras se colocaba sobre varios shinobi y comenzaba la curación.

–Muy bien, aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, Tsunade-sama, por fin voy a poder utilizar todo mi poder – susurro mientras de su cuerpo salían disparadas ráfagas de chakra que giraban a su alrededor – espera a ver que puedo hacer Ino-cerda –.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holaa!

Espero que les gustara este capítulo, este es de prueba para ver si es de su agrado y continuo con este fic, es una nueva historia (además de la primera) que tengo desde hacía tiempo en mi loca cabecilla xD espero todo tipo de respuestas sean negativas o positivas, todas son bienvenidas!

Bueno un besazo, y nos estamos leyendo

chaoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa!

Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy decepcionada del final que tuvo Naruto, enserio!Aun no me la creo todo fue tan repentino y dejo muchas cosas al aire… pero bueno

En este capitulo se van a ir desarrollando un poco las cosas así que no desesperen.

Espero todo tipo de opiniones :D

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Esta historia transcurre a partir de que Obito se convierte en el jinchuriki del Jubi, Kaguya no aparece en esta historia.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

Después de hacer su trabajo como médico y poder reponer la energía de todos en la Alianza (o lo que que quedaba de ella) se había reunido con sus compañeros del equipo 7 para poder darles el mismo tratamiento, pero cuando llego a reunirse con ellos Madara y Naruto sostenían una conversación que logro poner tenso el ambiente.

El campo de batalla se encontraba sumergido en gran silencio, todos observaban como el equipo 7 le hacían frente a Madara Uchiha, después de un sobre esfuerzo por parte de lo que aún quedaba de la Alianza Shinobi pudieron contener al Jubi, dando su palabra a Naruto de que ellos se harían cargo de esa horrible bestia, dando así una oportunidad para que el se pudiera hacer cargo de Madara sin tener alguna interrupción.

-Hn ¿todavía sigues aferrado a esa estúpida idea? No eres más que un mocoso que sueña con lo imposible, jamás aras que este mundo conozca la paz- decía Madara seguro de sus palabras mientras miraba al equipo 7 desde la altura.

-El que no para de decir tonterías eres tú, dices querer salvar al mundo y librarlo del odio y la guerra, pero no haces más infundir miedo con tus tontos ideales egoístas… El mundo que tu anuncias perfecto no es mas que una ilusión que lejos de querer ser una realidad perfecta sigue siendo solo eso, solo una ilusión, al corazón no se le puede engañar y tarde o temprano será mas duro que agradable terminar aceptando esa ilusión- apretaba sus puños al punto de querer hacerlos sangrar, no entendía como como es que ese sujeto siguiera diciendo semejante palabrería, quería hacerse pasar por el bueno de la historia diciendo que iba a salvar al mundo, pero no era mas que otro bastardo que quería tener a todo y todos bajo su control.

-¿Enserio lo crees? Mira a tu alrededor, en estos momentos todos aquellos que perdieron algo valioso en esta guerra albergan un profundo dolor y vacío en su corazón, que pronto esos sentimientos se verán convertidos en odio y deseos de venganza, y entonces nuevamente iniciara una cadena interminable de sentimientos negativos, en estos momentos todos los que perdieron a aquella persona importante estoy seguro de que darían lo que fuera por verla de nuevo, y eso es algo que yo puedo darles - esto no resultaría como en los momentos dramáticos donde las palabras del chico lo conmueven y termina por ceder ante el joven !él era Madara Uchiha¡ y sabia por lo que estaba luchando, tenía su propósito bien marcado- ¿sabes? no por otro estúpido mocoso ingenuo que quiere salvar al mundo con sus palabras bonitas y bondadoso corazón dejare todo de lado como hasta ahora, las cosas no funcionan así, siempre debe haber alguien que piense con la cabeza fría y pueda decidir y actuar por aquellos que no tienen la voluntad para hacerlo, y esa persona soy yo-

-Desgraciado tu n- lo interrumpió una suave mano que se posó sobre su hombro

-Déjalo Naruto, no tiene caso seguir hablando con alguien que tiene bien claro lo que tiene pensado hacer, no será lo mismo que con Obito- no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una persona a la que no se le puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

Hace un rato cuando Naruto hablaba con el Uchiha había sentido como el chakra de sus compañeros bajaba drásticamente, y es que a pesar de que habían hecho entrar en razón a Obito, este perdió control sobre el Jubi y era lo que ahora trataban de controlar sus camaradas, pero a su parecer la barrera con la que contenían a la bestia de diez colas no duraría mucho más y entonces todo seria un caos nuevamente. Tenían que acabar con Madara pero ya.

-¡El Jubi se ha liberado!- fue el grito de un ninja de la roca cuando se partió en pedazos la barrera en donde tenían al diez colas

-¡Demonios! no pensé que pasaría tan pronto- susurro solo para ella al momento que miraba como se hacía otro intento para capturar a la bestia- yo me are cargo de esto- informo a sus dos compañeros pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar hacia el lugar del desastre sintió como el rubio la tomaba por el antebrazo, lo miro de forma neutra mientras que de forma suave se liberaba del agarre- alguien tiene que encargarse de esto y tu antes tienes tienes que desacerté de esta escoria- termino de soltarse mientras le daba la espalda

-Ella tiene razón la prioridad es Madara- hablo Sasuke que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio

-Solo detenlo un poco, y enseguida llegare yo- le dijo a la joven ignorando lo dicho por su amigo

La peli rosa sonrió para sus adentros, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se volvía a preocupar por ella se giró un poco para darle una tenue sonrisa- es una promesa- le dijo ante de salir hacia su destino

-Hmp ¿piensas seguir haciéndome esperar o ya te pondrás serio?- de un momento a otro ya tenía al azabache a metros de distancia

Giro su vista para mirarlo de forma retadora- tu historia termina aquí y ahora- espeto mientras se ponía en polisón de pelea- ¡vamos, Sasuke!-

-Hn, pensé que nunca lo dirías- tomo la misma posición que su compañero mientras sonreía de medio lado listo para el combate- Juugo, atento- le dedico una rápida mirada al chico mientras este asentía tomando la posición de los otros dos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_Argg se está resistiendo demasiado, a este paso no podremos aguantar más_ _tiempo_– Shikamaru había estado planeando varios escenarios de como poder atrapar al Bijuu, pero todos y cada uno de ellos habían fracasado, este se resistía a toda costa y estaba resultando incluso el doble de trabajo que les costó la primera vez- _necesitamos una barrera más poderosa, pero en nuestra situación actual no creo que sea muy resistente tks_- chasqueo la lengua con desesperación ¡por dios, no se le ocurría nada!, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos

-¡Shikamaru!- lo saco de sus pensamientos el grito de Ino, se giró para verla y se apreciaba la desesperación en sus ojos. La miro un momento para regresar a su posición inicial.

-Me voy un momento y ya estas llorando- hablo una voz con tono de burla – tranquila ya llegue a salvar tu trasero- la rubia se sorprendió al ver a su amiga posicionarse la lado del chico de coleta

-Pensé que t-tu- le temblaba un poco la voz por el estado en el que se encontraba

-Je esos bakas pueden estar un momento sin mí- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarla un poco pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante para mirar al frente- Shikamaru- llamo al chico con un tono de voz serio haciendo que este volteara a verla- tengo un plan para poder contener a esa cosa mientras Naruto se ocupa del bastardo de allá, esto es lo que haremos… - se acercó para asegurarse de que escuchara atentamente, después de todo les esperaba una larga, larga batalla que apenas comenzaba.


End file.
